World Tour Part 5: The War of the Species
World Tour Part 5: The War of the Species is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. It is also part five of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise Bright Eyes and Precious along with Igor, Bigor, and Vigor go to Hong Kong to stop Ian the Indolent from causing the Cats of Hong Kong to declare War with the Country's Human Population while Count Zanzibar tricks all of the humans into thinking that the cats are going to destroy their city. Plot Part One (Random scenes from the previous episode show) Martin: Last time on the Pound Puppies Show, father and mother took me and my siblings along with Tony, Faith, and TJ headed to Hollywood to stop the arrogant of the Devil Dogs, Bartrand from kidnaping Hollywood's Pup stars for ransom. Lanford: But when we arrived, Bartrand was waiting for us and held me and Carrie to his hideout... Carrie: Which was located in a run down warehouse in Beverly Hills. it's grimy as it is stained with lots of brawling. Beauregard: Mom, Dad, and Uncle Tony didn't stand for it and tried to find them. It's a good thing they did. But had it not been for a power outage... Jewel: ...Lanford and Carrie would have been done for, in the form of drowning Them. Daisy: And with Bartrand captured, I wonder how the rest are doing.. All six: Find out today on the Pound Puppies Show! (At Hong Kong, Bright Eyes' Group are walking at a sidewalk as the Sun went down.) Igor: Beautiful, isn't it, Bright Eyes. there aren't many beautiful sundowns like than in all Asia. Vigor: But We didn't come here for the Shopping or the Sightseeing. Bright Eyes/Igor/Precious/Bigor: Aw...! Precious: But Vigor, I arranged a helicopter tour for Tomorrow Night. Vigor: We're Here to make sure the Devil Dogs Seven do not-- Did You say Helicopter Tour? (Igor buys a tourist information map from a kiosk.) Precious: I did. You will get a bird's eye view of plenty of great things, like the Shanghai Bank and the Lantao Island. Igor: As long as e don't go to the Kowloon Walled City. Bright Eyes: What? Why? Igor: in the 90's, City Officials moved residents out of that area and it's surrounded with fence and Chain. It's also known as the Lawless Zone. Bigor: I'll bet it won't be a walk in that park. Bright Eyes: Iggy, That nightmarish place no longer exists, and it's replaced by a smaller, but friendly and historical park. with some of the palace's remnants remains. Igor: Really? I guess I'll go there. if We have enough time, that is. Precious: You know, I've heard of a restaurant that serves a great dish. It's called Swallow's Nest. Igor: What...? (Sees a vision of Baby Swallows in a nest.) Ugh. Did you have to...? Ooh! (goes into a nearby bathroom and vomits offscreen.) (Vigor, Bright Eyes, and Bigor glare at Precious.) Precious: What? It's not a real Swallow's Nest. (from an Alley, a pair of small glowing Eyes see the Puppies. The pair of eyes reveal Ian the Indolent, one of the Devil Dog Seven. Ian then talks to a walkie-talkie) Ian: Ian to Count Zanzibar. Ian to Count Zanzibar, I have found five members of the Pound Puppies. Voice (Count Zanzibar): Excellent. Now, you know what to do. And don't foul it up or you'll end up like your three siblings. Ian: Yes, master. (At a Restaurant, Precious, Igor, Vigor, Bigor, and Bright Eyes are sitting at a table...) Precious: It is said from Iggy's Tourist's Guide that this Restaurant has the best chefs in the country. Bright Eyes: Yes. the Menu has plenty of Cuisines. Cantonese, Peking, Shanghai, Et cetera. Of course, it is expensive. but Iggy didn't have to pay for our meals. Vigor: Sorry. He doesn't want to be the Dine-and-Dash kind of Pup. Bright Eyes: Iggy, you're such a nice pup! (Igor blushes. A chef(Mr. Shen) enters.) Mr. Shen: Young Igor, here's Swallow's nest for You and Your guests. Igor: Huh? (the Chef unveils the dish which is a well-made dish.) Mr. Shen: Swallow's Nest with King Crab, Sir. Bright Eyes: Wow! Now, I'm glad Iggy paid for Our food. Igor: Um, is that really Swallow's nest? where's the birds and nest twigs? Mr. Shen: Huh? (Laughs.) Silly puppy. The swallow's nest is actually made of Seaweed. picked by storm petrels. come on and try. Igor: Well... (picks up a couple of chopsticks and eats a bit.) Hmm. It's Perfect! (Igor tips Mr. Shen) Mr. Shen: Thank you, young sir! You are very generous. Igor: Anytime, Mr. Shen. (Mr. Shen leaves) Igor: Well? Precious: Well, What? Igor: You want some of the food, too? It'll get cold. Bright Eyes: Whoa! You're right! (A Couple of hours later, as Bright Eyes' Group walks on...) Precious: It was enjoyable, wasn't it, Viggy? Vigor: Yes, it was. good thing You goaded Iggy into the Swallow's nest business. Precious: I don't remember any goading... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:What If's